Percy JacksonKane chronicle crossover
by PercyandAnnabeth4eva
Summary: The Kanes and Percy Jackson meet! This is like, SON never happened, and will never happen. Percy's missing, blah blah blah. (MinoBob action shall be seen. And, no, I will not explain what MinoBob is.)
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOUGE CARTER'S POV**

"You're going to school." Jazz commanded.

"Why?" I asked.

"Amos told me when I paid a visit."

"Were?" Sadie did not look very much happier than me.

"Manhattan."

"But – !" I sputtered.

"I know, we're not supposed to go to Manhattan." She sighed.

"So why are we going?" Sadie demanded.

Jazz shrugged. "I don't know everything."

**PROLOUGE SADIE'S POV**

Recap. We were going to school in Manhattan, blah.

Now, I was having a dream.

"We must zap them without further discussion!" A person sitting on a throne in robes commanded.

"Wait!" A teenager ran into the room. "We should confront them, and if they aren't a threat we can let them go!"

"You just want to see my daughter again!" A lady with dark hair and gray eyes in battle armor fumed.

"Yeah, it's been like, eight months! Why not?" The teenager protested.

A guy that looked like a baby that beat a professional boxer ran in with a black skin girl with gold eyes.

"Yeah, Percy's right!" The baby-man told the twelve people sitting on thrones.

"Yes, with Gaea stirring, we don't know if these people will help us!" The girl told them. "We need all the help we can get!"

A guy that looked like the Percy person spoke up, "I agree with Frank, Hazel, and my son. I trust their judgment."

"Thank you!" The person that must've been Frank smiled.

"Thanks, dad!" Percy said.

"We must fight!" Yelled a guy dressed so heavily in armor that I couldn't see his features.

"I think we should go with the demigods plan!" A smiling woman with a peacock feather on her throne next to the man who spoke first said.

"Yeah," swooned an ever-changing woman who always changed to something more and more beautiful. "Let's confront them with the rest of them, shall we?"

"Yes, Aphrodite's talking sense." The peacock woman smiled.

"No, we should zap them, as Zeus said." A man in very gloomy clothes argued.

"Camp Half Blood can take care of this!" Percy spoke _Camp Half Blood_ with so much longing I knew something special was there, and I'm not good at relationships. I knew he was thinking about something specific about this _Camp Half Blood._

"Very well," The person Zeus frowned. "But if you are wrong…"

"We know." The people that must have been Hazel, Frank and Percy said at the same time.

Percy commented brightly, "We'll get zapped into a pile of Demigod-ash."


	2. Chapter 2

**SADIE**

So, yeah, let me skip the boring parts. We were on the bus. There were 3 person seats, and there were two seats left.

One was by and impish boy with a devilish grin that made people immediately check their pockets for change, and a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. The other one was with a miserable looking girl with blond hair and grey eyes, sitting with a girl with choppy dark hair and eyes that changed color, it seemed. Carter sat by the boys, and I sat by the girls.

I saw that the blond hair girl had a strange bead necklace with a ring, and an owl that seemed to be made out of multicolored hard lumpy stuff, orange, red, blue, purple and stuff like that.

"What's that?" I blurted, pointed to the owl.

"Oh, that…" The girl faltered, and her eyes become overcame with memories, which made her look even more miserable.

"Sorry, I – "

"No, it's fine," she sighed, and the other girl looked at her like, _you did it! Good job!_ "My boyfriend gave it to me…"

"Did you break up?" I asked.

"No, he…" She looked at the other girl, and she nodded encouragingly. "He disappeared." She sighed with longing.

"Annabeth! You did it! I'm so proud!" The boy sitting next to Carter beamed, even though the girl Annabeth was now breaking down.

Everyone stared at her, like, _Annabeth is _crying?_ Oh my gods!_

"Oh." I said, and didn't push her, even though I wanted to know more, like this guy's name, and what he looked like. [No Carter, I did not wonder if he looked hot.]

I'm skipping boring parts! You should be thankful (this is second period)!

"I'm Mrs. Lampa! I will be your history teacher!" A cheery woman with mysteriously long nails called. "We will be studying Greek Mythology! First, we will start out talking about the Big Three! Who can tell me what the Big Three are?"

Annabeth raised her hand.

"Annabeth, dear?"

Annabeth flinched at the 'dear' part but answered, "Poseidon, Zeus, and Hades." I caught a hint of longing at 'Poseidon.' Must've imagined it…

"Very good!" Mrs. Lampa beamed. "We'll talk about Poseidon first! He's the god of the seas! Of course,his sons are all useless as barnacles,"

Annabeth's hand instinctively crept to her pocket, but Piper (I learned her name in first period) whispered, "She's saying that to get to you. She must…" The rest she said without me catching it. Then she looked at me like, _how much did you hear, _and, _I didn't do anything._

Annabeth relaxed, but I could feel the tension, and she was looking at Mrs. Lampa like she was plotting on how to kill her.

"But we must talk about him anyway!" She declared. She went on to talk about Poseidon and his children, blah, blah, blah.

In the middle in one of her lectures, the bell rang. Annabeth stormed out of there in a mixture of grief and anger, like Mrs. Lampa triggered some kind of memory that came with a lot of mixed emotions.

Yeah, sorry, I skipped some parts.

I was sitting with Carter, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, and Leo.

"So," I decided know was the time to push it. I'd had a suspicion since history class. "About your boyfriend…" Piper, Leo, and Jason gave me warning looks, _do not do it. You will get punched into a Sadie kabob, _but I ignored them. "What's his name?"

A chain reaction of expressions traveled around the table. Annabeth gave a look to Piper, who 'passed it on' to Leo, then to Jason, then back to Annabeth.

Finally, she sighed. "His name," she said, "is Percy Jackson."


	3. Chapter 3

CARTER

Sadie paled. [Yes, you were that obvious]

She grabbed my arm and pulled me outside saying, "One sec,"

When we got out into the hallways she hissed, "We have to get out of here!"

"But Jaz sa – " He protested

"I _know_ what Jaz said!" She retorted. "But we _have_ to go!"

I didn't know why I felt so reluctant to go.

Maybe because I thought it was fun being in a real school or something. (Sadie is saying that education sucks. I don't believe her.)

"One more day," I found myself saying.

Sadie frowned. "Fine."

**YEA, EvilFan's gonna do your Line Break. EvilFan: Right, so what to do, again?**

**Kindergarteners: Fairy Tale!**

**EvilFan: Yea, okay, once there was an egg named Humpty Dummy because he was dumb. He fell off a wall and no one liked him so they didn't help him. The end.**

**THE NEXT DAY, PERIOD 2, HISTORY**

"Wonderful! We will talk about Zeus!" A smiling Mrs. Lampa pulled up a PowerPoint presentation on the difference between Elmo and Barney. [Well, yeah, I _guess_ that was kind of entertaining.]

The class cracked up.

Mrs. Lampa grumbled and switched the PowerPoint to another PowerPoint on why Zeus is the principal of the Big Three. "Leo, I am rather tired of your _tricks._ I will put a stop to it."

For a minute, in replace of the smiling tender teacher, I saw a serpent/human hybrid with a loathing expression complete with body language that displayed abhorrence. (Sadie is saying that all teachers are evil. She says it's obvious that all the teachers are like that and I should move on. Well, excuse _me!_)

Then she began the presentation with rather absorbing facts.

"For one," she began, "Without him, the gods would never have triumphed. He saved his brothers and sisters from the immeasurable stomach of Kronos, plus was able to sneak children behind Hera's back." She made a weird hissing noise would the pit of her belly, showing that she clearly did not like the stories of Hera. Maybe she had a crush on Zeus from the pages of mythology books?

Great. He had an insane history teacher.

"Zeus was a good leader and had birth to many good sons and daughters." Mrs. Lampa frowned. "He is the main source of most gods and is related to all of them in some way, even Aphrodite." She paused for a second.

I remembered the story of Aphrodite. She rose out of sea foam that was made from Kronos, standing on a seashell, fully grown. [Well _I_ think I should give them a Greek mythology lesson!]

"But Aphrodite is a story for another day!" Mrs. Lampa said, smiling and showing off weird pointy teeth. "And for now we shall confabulate about Zeus! The many populated of his mortal offspring all had many consummations, like Perseus, the only successful hero in Greek mythology."

Mrs. Lampa grinned at a glowering Annabeth.

"Heracles, one of his sons, had unbelievable strength and was able to subjugate even Thanotos himself. Zeus was one of the eldest and most ancient of the Greek gods. The profoundness that the gods owe him will never be repaid." Mrs. Lampa continued, "He is the Lord of Skies, the one who shall reign forever. He is in the seat of power of Olympus, and without him, the skeleton of the gods shall crumble."

The bell rang.

"Annabeth, Piper, Carter, and Sadie! One second, I need to talk." Mrs. Lampa yapped at us.

We turned, and one of the weirdest things happened (which is saying a lot).

Her legs molded together into a big, slimy, tail. It turned a sickly shade of barf and her tail coiled around. Her eyes began to reek of hate. Then she lunged straight at Annabeth and Piper.

I'd like to say I killed my history teacher. But no, maybe my insides that loved history restrained me. I watched as Annabeth drew a bronze dagger along with Piper.

Mrs. Lampa bared her acuminous teeth and lunged unswervingly at them, licking her bloodstained lips as if spotlighting the thought of sponging up their blood.

Annabeth and Piper put their knives in a downward strike.

She dissolved. Just like that. My history teacher disintegrated into a pile of brown powder.

"What th – " Sadie began.

"O Δίας και άλλων θεών. Save the explanations," Annabeth said. "We need to get to Camp Half Blood."

Then the school bell rang for third period, and I knew we were in trouble.

**OKAY! Yes, I have not turned a blind eye on this story! It's a miracle! I won't update any of my other stories to catch up with these chapters until I have ten total!**

**ME: I don't own The Kane Chronicles or PJO or HoO.**

**EvilFan: 'Course not.**

**Me: At least in my House of Hades story the Percabeth couples aren't hanging to their deaths anymore!**

**EvilFan: Well, actually, in real life, they will stay there for one more year.**

**Percy: Sucks, right?**

**Annabeth: Yeah! I can't finish my architecture book! It was really interesting!**

**Percy: *facepalm***

**Me: Well, on the bright side, I'm still gonna update it! Sorry 4 the long wait and sorry for Kane Chronicles not-personalities! I haven't been mooning over the Kane's like I do to Percy Jackson.**


	4. Important AN

**I'm sorry, but I'm going to delete my stories. I never update anymore and I'll update more if I write a story about a subject I really love… look in my favorite stories to know what kind they are…**

**Anyone is welcome to take my stories and continue them and I will delete them once I get a new story up and running.**

**~PercyAndAnnabeth4eva**


End file.
